500 días de Rukia
by metitus
Summary: "Esta es la historia de un chico que conoce a una chica, pero deberían saber desde ahora que ésta no es una historia de amor". IchiRuki
1. Smiths

**Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos son de propiedad de Tite Kubo y este fic es sin fines de lucro ni nada. Todos los derechos reservados a la Fox (Searchlight 2009) por la película Days of summers ya que esta es una adaptación.**

**Simbología:**

**Negrita: Narrador **

(000): Número de días.

(): Canciones de fondo a la escena.

_-Diálogos de Rukia en tiempo pasado_

-Diálogos en tiempo presente

_**(500) Días de Rukia**_

(488)

Una pareja sentada en la banca de un parque mirando el horizonte, sonriéndose mutuamente. La mujer tomada de la mano del joven, mientras él sostenía cálidamente su mano, en la que llevaba un anillo en su dedo anular.

Esta es la historia de un chico…que conoce a una chica.

(1)

El chico, Ichigo Kurosaki, de Karakura, Tokyo. Creció creyendo sinceramente que nunca sería feliz, hasta el día que conociera a "la mujer indicada"; esta idea provenía de una temprana exposición a la triste música británica y de una interpretación de la película "El Graduado".

La chica, Rukia Kuchiki del distrito de Sakyo-ku, en Kioto, no compartía esa creencia. Desde la desintegración del matrimonio de sus padres sólo amó dos cosas: la primera era su cabello color ébano, y la segunda, lo fácil que podía cortarlo y no sentir nada.

Cuando Ichigo conoce a Rukia el 26 de enero, sabe casi inmediatamente que ella es a quien estuvo buscando.

Ésta es una historia de un chico que conoce a una chica, pero deberían saber desde ahorita que ésta no es una historia de amor.

(Canción de entrada Us-Regina Spektor)

(290)

Karin pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía en dirección al departamento de su hermano mayor, no importaba que tan rápido fuera, solo quería llegar y saber que estaba bien.

-No sabíamos a quién más llamar, disculpa la hora, Karin-chan.- Keigo saludo rápidamente a la pequeña niña que cruzo el frontis de la puerta observando el lugar preocupada, buscando a su hermano.

-Otra vez, todo se trata de Rukia Kuchiki.- el otro chico allí presente sostenía su celular, nervioso de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Hicieron lo correcto chicos. Dónde está?.- Karin seguía buscando a su hermano con la mirada, hasta que a lo lejos hoyo en la cocina el sonido de unos platos siendo destrozados en la mesita de estar.

-Ichigo!

.-Karin, qué haces aquí?.- el chico ya en edad adulta sostenía un plato y se disponía a hacerlo pedazos, solo para calmar su frustración.

aquí para ayudarte Ichi-nii.

cómo?- la mirada del chico era perdida, total y completamente ausente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor; se encontraba en su propio mundo interno.

.-Primero, Ichi-nii, baja ese plato.- Karin le tomó la mano y lo condujo hasta su living para poder conversar mejor con él: quería saber que era lo que pasaba con su hermano, el porqué de ese comportamiento tan extraño.

-Toma, Ichi-nii, bebe esto.- Karin le acerca un vaso a su hermano mientras los amigos de éste la observan.

é es?

- Vodka.

-Papá y Mamá saben que estás aquí? Dónde está Yuzu? Lo digo porque ya deben ser más de las diez de la noche y…

-No te preocupes por eso, ellos saben que estoy aquí. Yuzu no pudo venir antes había quedado con Sayuri-san por un proyecto de la escuela, te mando saludos.

.-Sólo comienza por el principio y cuéntanos qué sucedió.

.-Las cosas iban tan bien…..

.- Y entonces qué?

_-Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos…_

-Sólo así?- Karin lo miró dudosa.

-Sí, solo así...- respondió. Desvió la mirada, posando sus ojos en el piso.

-Dijo por qué?- la pregunta retumbo en la sala; todos miraban al chico que cada vez se sentía peor.

_ decir, esta cosa… qué estamos haciendo? Es decir, ésto es normal?_

.-Normal no lo sé, y no me importa; soy feliz contigo Rukia, qué más puedo pedir? Acaso tú no eres feliz?

-_Eres feliz?_

-.Tú no?

_-Todo lo que hacemos es discutir; la verdad me estoy cansando de eso.- _la chica de mirada profunda posó sus ojos en el muchacho, esperando encontrar la respuesta.

-Eso es mentira.- él no entendía que estaba pasando: acaso la morena quería…No! No podía permitirlo!

-Tal vez estaba de mal humor.- La única jovencita del grupo de "Hombres maduros" quería razonar sobre lo ocurrido, pero no encontraba explicación alguna a lo ocurrido esa tarde con su hermano.

-Quizás una cosa hormonal.- como siempre, el castaño de su amigo y sus descabelladas ideas.

- Síndrome Premenstrual*?- la sincera apreciación de su hermana.

-Qué sabes tú de eso Karin?

-Más que tú, Ichi-nii eso está claro.

-Entonces qué pasó?

_-No puede parecerte una sorpresa total, hemos estado siendo como Sid y Nancy* durante meses._

-Rukia, Sid degolló a Nancy con su katana de colección. Sé que tuvimos algunas discusiones fuertes, pero no creo para nada que sea Sid Vicious.-

_-No, Ichigo, creo que no estas entendiéndome: yo soy Sid._

-Entonces yo soy Nancy?- él la miro dubitativo, por qué ella le hablaba de esa forma?

_-Solo comamos, y hablaremos más tarde, sí? Está muy bueno, mmm. Estoy muy contenta de que decidimos venir aquí.- Me encantan estos panqueques._

_-Qué?-El joven se levanta ofuscado por la actitud de la chica._

_-Ichigo, espera! No te vaya! Todavía eres mi mejor amigo!_

-Cielos, Ichi-nii, eso fue duro. Has roto con otras chicas antes?

-Sí, pero…

-Y hubo chicas que rompieron contigo antes?

-Esto es diferente.

-Por qué? No logro entenderte

-Porque es Rukia de quien estamos hablando. No te preocupes, Ichi-nii, conocerás a alguien nuevo; hay muchos peces en el mar.- la pequeña niña intentaba con todo su ser animar un poco a su hermano.

-Eres el mejor tipo que conozco, lo vas a superar.- su amigo de toda la vida estaba allí dándole ánimos, pero…

-Creo que es como dicen todos.

-El mundo está…repleto de mujeres; es como dijo tu hermana, hay muchos peces en el mar.- Mizuiro, su compañero incondicional de parrandas, también pensaba lo mismo; debería olvidarla?

-No! Es una mentira, ella es única! No quiero superar esto, quiero recuperarla!

(1)

-Tal vez jugar con lo seguro sea el enfoque incorrecto, el día del amigo este sobre explotado; necesitamos un nuevo feriado que reconozca otras cosas: 29 febrero, "Día del otro amigo".

-Gracias.

-Vaya! Gracias, Keigo-san, diría que tenemos algo de potencial en ese proyecto. Qué piensas, Kurosaki-san?

ías escribir algunos prototipos para éstos?- la sonrisa burlona de su rubio jefe lo sacaba de quicio, como lo odi…

_-Sr. Kisuke, hay una llamada para usted en la línea 1._

-Gracias querida! Todos por favor atención: ella es Rukia Kuchiki, mi nueva asistente; acaba de mudarse de….

_-Kyoto._

-Correcto, Kyoto…es verdad, jeje. Rukia, te los presento…-en ese momento el teléfono los interrumpió.- Perdonen, tengo que atender: de seguro es mi esposa y no le gusta que le haga esperar, ustedes ya saben, jeje.

_-Es un placer conocerlos a todos._

**Hay sólo dos clases de personas en el mundo: hay mujeres y hay hombres.**

**Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer, altura pequeña, peso ligero, número de calzado ligeramente por debajo del promedio…en pocas palabras, Rukia Kuchiki es sólo otra chica más.**

**-Excepto que no lo era.**

**Por ejemplo en 1998 Rukia citó una canción de la banda escocesa "Belle and Sebastian" en su anuario escolar: 'Colorear mi vida con el caos de los problemas'. El solo hecho de que ella escribiera esa frase impacto en las ventas de Kyoto de su álbum "The boy with the Hollow inside*" y el efecto de esa simple frase continúa intrigando a los analistas de la industria.**

**Unos de los trabajos de Rukia en una Cremería durante su segundo año de preparatoria, coincidió con un inexplicable 250% de incremento en los ingresos. Cada departamento que alquilaba se ofrecía en una tasa promedio de 5.2% por debajo del valor del mercado, y en sus viajes diarios en transporte público de ida y vuelta al trabajo atraía a un promedio de 32.3% de miradas asombradas por un día.**

**Era una rara cualidad ésta del "Efecto Kuchiki", extraña y aún así algo que cada hombre ha encontrado y deseado en una mujer al menos una vez en sus vidas.**

**Para Ichigo Kurosaki encontrarla en una ciudad de 700.000 oficinas, 93.000 edificios comerciales y 8.3 millones de personas, eso sólo podría ser explicado por una cosa…DESTINO.**

(3)

-Ichiiigooo, amigo! Escuché que es una perra.

-En serio?.- el pelinaranja lo miró interrogante, sería verdad que ella…?

-Sí, Ikkaku trató de hablar con ella en la sala de fotocopiado: no fue simpática para nada.

-Quizás estaba apurada.

-O tal vez sea una engreída que se cree "mejor que cualquiera", toda una súper perra.- Keigo no se media al hablar de la chica que apenas conocía.

-Maldición.

-Lo sé, está muy buena, con esas piernas de porcelana que tiene.

-Esto apesta! Por qué será que las mujeres lindas piensan que pueden tratar a la gente como basura y salirse con la suya?- el joven pelopincho miraba desde su escritorio a la hermosa nueva empelada de blanca piel.

-Décadas de hombres afirmando y babeando por ellas? Son todas iguales.

-Sabes qué? Que se pudra! No me interesa conocer a alguien así. Si quiere, que siga comportándose de ese modo.

(4)

-El ojimiel se disponía a tomar el ascensor, estaba tan ensimismado por su música que no logró escuchar el sonido que unos tacones que se dirigían rápidamente hacia él.

(Canción de fondo 'There Is a Light That Never Goes'- The Smiths)

**-Por favor no me dejes en casa.**

_-Smiths._

-Hola.

_-Me encantan los Smiths.- _la morena sonreía tontamente, disfrutando de la canción_._

-Perdona?

-_Dije que me encantan los Smiths.- _Rukia lo miraba con esa intensidad propia de sus bellos luceros violetas.

-_Tú, tienes buen gusto en la música.- _Ahora además de mirarlo ella le estaba conversando animadamente.

-Te gustan los Smiths?.

_-Sí me encantan.-dijo, tarareando una parte de la canción:- _**Morir a tu lado es un modo celestial de morir.**

**(To die by your side Is such a heavenly way to die)**

_-Los amo.- _La joven asistente sale del ascensor dejando a un pálido muchacho.

-Mierda!- gruñó el peli naranja, ya que el ascensor se había cerrado y continuo bajando, llevando a un Ichigo que no podía articular palabra alguna.

N.A: Espero les haya gustado y que me den sus comentarios :D

Ya saben cómo(reviews).

Nos leemos

Metitus


	2. Decepción

Disclaimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos son de propiedad de Tite Kubo y este fic es sin fines de lucro ni nada. Todos los derechos reservados a la Fox (Searchlight 2009) por la película 500 Days of summers ya que esta es una adaptación.

Muchas gracias todas las personitas que leyeron mi fic :D saludos especiales a :

PatitoLoco y BBadGuy 4ever, Makiko-maki maki, Ruichi-chan, Sonia(shizuka_rei), Sakura-Jeka,

Steff-chan, alessandra08, Yuuri no Mai,sangopameIP.

De corazón muchas gracias ^.^ les dedico este capítulo.

Simbología:

**Negrita: letras de canciones. **

(000): Número de días.

(): Canciones de fondo a la escena.

_-Diálogos de Rukia en tiempo pasado_

-Diálogos y pensamientos de Ichigo, también narrador.

_(500) Días de Rukia_

(8)

-¿Alguien quiere un trago? Ichigo se movía entre sus compañeros de trabajo ofreciendo bebidas, el motivo simple la fiesta de compromiso de Matsumoto Rangiku la excéntrica, pero simpática ejecutiva de ventas, con el jefe de relaciones internacionales Ichimaru Gin.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Dame uno! -Su loco amigo y compañero de labores, le gritaba desde el otro lado de la estancia, camino hacia el observando a la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Decidió tomar la iniciativa y acercarse a ella para iniciar una conversación, deseaba conocerla, saber de ella.

-¿Rukia, no?

-_Sí._

-_El fanático de los Smiths._

-Sí Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Quieres un…, no es champagne, en realidad no sé lo que es.

-_Seguro, gracias._

-¿Así que, como va todo?

-_Bastante bien._

-¿Acabas de llegar a la cuidad, no? ¿Cuándo?

-_El sábado._

-¿Y qué te trajo?

-_Aburrimiento sobre todo, quería probar algo nuevo y emocionante._

-Bueno, en verdad viniste al lugar correcto - Observo a sus compañeros de trabajo algunos ya gritando y festejando la nueva unión marital, creando un gran alboroto.

-_¿Trabajas aquí hace mucho?_

-Unos tres o cuatro años.

-¿_Tú… Siempre quisiste trabajar en una empresa?_

-No, ni siquiera ahora quiero hacerlo.

-_Bueno, deberías hacer otra cosa entonces, buscar algo nuevo._

-Sí, estudie para ser un arquitecto, en realidad…

_-¿En serio? Es genial. ¿Qué pasó entonces?_

-No funcionó, necesitaba un trabajo, y aquí estoy.

-¿_Algo bueno?_

-Bueno, escribí esta publicidad.

"Hoy es tu mejor día sigue adelante", vive la vida con seguros Darklife.

-La idea le agrado a Urahara, pronto será un comercial o un anuncio.

_-Me refería a tu carrera de arquitecto._

-Sí, lo siento disculpa me perdí.

_-Bueno, eres un "gran" publicista._

-Gracias, ese era mi sobrenombre en la universidad, me llamaban el "Gran" Kurosaki - esperaba que con ese comentario de doble sentido la chica se abriera un poco con él, al menos una sonrisa.

-_A mí solían decirme Rukia anal_.-Al escuchar el comentario de la ojivioleta, logro sonrojarse a tal punto que si lo ponían cerca de una fresa, podrían competir por quien tenía el color más al rojo vivo.

-_Era muy curiosa y analizaba todo a mí alrededor_ - La mirada de Rukia era de desconcierto, porque el chico la miraba de esa forma.

-_Bueno, creo que debería volver, así que_…. Dándose media vuelta la chica regreso a su escritorio a continuar sus informes.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

-La observo alejarse hasta que la vio sentarse, en lo profundo sintió que la había literalmente cagado con ella, nunca fue buen bromista y hoy lo había confirmado.

(A Story Of Boy Meets Girl-Mychael Danna & Rob Simonsen)

(154)

-No lo sé, Mizuiro, creo que es oficial. Estoy enamorado de Rukia, amo su sonrisa, amo su cabello, amo sus blancas y tersas piernas, amo esa marca de nacimiento en forma de luna que tiene en el cuello. Amo la forma en que a veces pasa la lengua pos sus labios antes de hablar, como arruga el ceño al estar enfadada, el sonido de su risa y amo por sobre todo lo tierna que se ve cuando duerme.

_Ella es como el viento_

-Amo escuchar esta canción cada vez que pienso en ella, amo cómo me hace sentir, como… si todo fuera posible, o como, no lo sé. Como si… la vida valiera la pena.

-Rayos! Esto no está bien.-El menudo chico miraba a su mejor amigo con algo de desconfianza, el amor era complicado y más para un alma atormentada como la de Ichigo.-

(11)

Dos hermanos jugando videojuegos en la residencia del Dr. Isshin Kurosaki, se encontraban exhaustos en una gran batalla cuando…

-Le gustan Ren y Stimpy, y hablamos sobre Shakespeare como por 30 minutos, lo único en que no concuerdo con ella es en su extraña obsesión por Chappy el conejo, por lo demás es perfecta, somos tan compatibles, es una locura. Ella es… bien, no es para nada como yo creía.

-Es maravillosa.

-Vaya, vaya Ichi-ni.

-¿Que? Tienes algún problema Karin, me da gusto que Yuzu no sea tan pesada como tu.

-Querrás decir tan inocente como para decirte siempre lo bueno y no lo malo, escucha sólo porque a una chica bonita le guste la mierda bizarra que a ti te gusta, no la hace tu alma gemela.-

¡Your a loooser! El video juego anuncio el fin del encuentro y el ganador.

-Genial además de un sermón tuyo, perdí otra vez, ¿a qué te refieres con lo último?

(22)

En una cafetería a media mañana un grupo de chicos conversaban sobre la vida.

-Ya no funciona.

-¿Qué?

-Rukia y yo.

-¿Alguna vez sí funcionó? Vamos Ichigo si andas desanimado podremos salir a pasar las penas chicas sobran en Tokyo.

-No, no quiero, pero podría haber funcionado en un mundo en el que me suceden cosas buenas.-

-Sí, bien, lo acabas de decir no es realmente en el que vivimos.

-Cierto…

-Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? Cuéntanos.- los dos muchachos escuchaban atentos lo que su amigo les diría.

bien, ¿están listos?

-Sí.

-Allí estábamos era de mañana faltaban nueve pisos más por subir, solos ella y yo, en el jodido ascensor cuando….

-¡Hola Rukia!

_-Hola._

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? - la miro curioso, quería saber de ella.

_-Estuvo bastante movido.-_ la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Rukia lo dejo impactado.

-¿Pueden creer esa mierda chicos?

Lo siento. ¿Que mierda? No te entiendo - El menudo moreno no comprendía porque tanto drama.

-Creo que me perdí de algo, tampoco logro entenderte - Keigo puso cara de no saber qué día era.

-Lo repito, dijo_: "Estuvo bastante movido"_ - Énfasis en el movidito.

-Básicamente dijo que pasó el fin de semana teniendo sexo salvaje con un tipo que conoció en el gimnasio.

-Perra, como sea ya lo superé, haré como que no existe - afirmo con un poco de ira.

-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? -Esta vez el loco del grupo si capto y lo miro preocupado.

-No está interesada en mí, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-.Sólo ¿porque dijo que su fin de semana estuvo movido?

-Y otras cosas más, como por ejemplo…

-Dijo "Hey" en lugar de "Hola" ¿Porque sabes que eso quiere decir que es lesbiana, no?

-Diablos no digas eso Mizuiro, le di muchas oportunidades- comenzó a recordar algunos sucesos en la oficina.

_-¿Ichigo, voy a la máquina de bebidas, quieres una?_ a la vez que le preguntaba le sonreía amablemente.

-Creo que solo tú sabes lo que necesito.

Ella lo miro desconcertada, acaso el…. Le estaba pidiendo…..

-¿Podrías traerme un agua tónica? por favor - Con una sonrisa seductora la quedo mirando por unos largos segundos.

_-De acuerdo, seguro, no hay problema_.-Se fue rápidamente sintiéndose incomoda, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con el pelinaranja.

-¡Que idiota eres Ichigo! con suerte la chica no sale espantada, ¡jajaja! - su compañero de parrandas se reía a carcajada limpia en su cara por su error.

-Ya cállate Keigo! - Su cara se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, si que no servía para eso de las indirectas.

Buenos tiempos para variar.

**Good times for a change.**

**Verás la suerte que tuve.**

**See, the luck I've had.**

**Puede hacer a un hombre bueno, en malo.**

**Can make a good man, turn bad.**

**Así que por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame, déjame, déjame tener lo que quiero.**

**So please please please, let me, let me, let me, get what i want this time.**

(Please, Please. Please, Let Me Get What I Whant- The Smiths)

-Como sea ya pasó, está bien ella se lo pierde - desanimo eso sentía.

-No necesito esta mierda, estaba bien solo ya sabes… Estoy cómodo, sin problemas, la gente no se da cuenta de esto pero la soledad esta subvalorada.

-¿Podrías invitarla a salir?- Eso estaría mejor que estarse lamentando un domingo con 2 de tus amigos.

-No seas estúpido.

(27)

-¡Quítate los auriculares!

-Este viernes, todo lo que puedas cantar en el antro "Espada".

-No, gracias.

-¡Vamos, como en los viejos tiempos en la secundaria!

-No van a dejarte entrar allí luego de la última vez en que acosaste a una camarera toda la noche.

-No fue así ella me sedujo, era tan hermosa con ese cabello verde, aun sueño con ella.

Amigo, lanzaste cerveza por todos lados, te peleaste con el tipo del parche por la camarera y por ultimo amenazaste con incendiar el lugar, si eso es poco para ti…

-¿Pero no lo hice, eso cuenta no?

-No volveré allí contigo Asano, es mi última palabra.-

-Mira, no es así, ¿de acuerdo? Es una cosa de trabajo, va TODA la oficina.- La sonrisa descarada se hacía notar en su cara a ver que le respondería Ichigo al saber lo último.

-No puedo ir aunque quisiera….

-¡No estás escuchándome!

-Toda la oficina va.

-¿Qué? sus ojos se posaron con interés en la pequeña pero elegante silueta de la morena asistente.

(28)

**Como todos los vaqueros**

**Cantando una triste, triste canción.**

**Cada rosa tiene su espina.**

-El pelo pincho avanzaba entre medio de la gente observando de lejos su objetivo, ya cerca se alentó a si mismo a dirigirle la palabra.

-Hola.

_-Hola - Dijeron que no ibas a venir._

-Tú preguntaste si yo -Sus ojos se iluminaron quizás ella…

-Ichigooo, esta canción es genial - Arriba de una mesa el castaño chico gritaba vuelto loco, llamando la atención de todo el bar.

-Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki.

_-¡Esa soy yo me toca cantar .-_ con alegría la chica tomo el último sorbo de su vaso para darse valor y subió al escenario.

_-Bien soy nueva así que no se burlen de mí -_ ya con micrófono en mano y arriba de la tarima la música comenzó a sonar.

-¡Salud amigo! ¡Escuchemos a tu futura novia! El estado de ebriedad era un hecho en Keigo.

**Tengo algunos problemas.**

**Pero no durarán mucho.**

**Voy a recostarme aquí en el pasto.**

**Y muy pronto todos mis problemas pasarán.**

**Su su sugar town.**

La ojivioleta se movía al compás de la música, hipnotizando al joven Kurosaki que no apartaba su vista de ella, sonreía idiotizado.

La canción termino todos aplaudieron y la fiesta siguió su curso, ya en la barra Ichigo tomo un par de botellas y fue hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Keigo y la hermosa Rukia Kuchiki.

_-Como es eso de que yo era…_

-Hola de nuevo.

_-Hola._

-Yo no… Yo no sabía que ibas a acompañarnos, te habría conseguido un trago o… - Estaba nervioso como un escolar declarándose a una chica.

_-Estoy bien, gracias._

-¿Segura?

-Tú estuviste genial, excelente allí arriba…cantando.

_-¡Gracias! eres muy amable, aunque quería otra canción._

-¿Entonces Kuchiki-san tienes novio?

_-No._

-¿Por qué no?

_-Porque no quiero uno._

-Vamos no me creo eso.

- ¿_No crees que una mujer podría disfrutar siendo libre e independiente?_

-¿Eres lesbiana? -Ichigo lo miro con ganas de matarlo como podía decirle eso a ella.

_-No. No soy lesbiana. Es sólo que no me siento cómoda siendo la novia de alguien. En realidad, no siento cómoda siendo el algo de alguien._

-¿No sé de qué estás hablando? ¿En serio?

-No.

_-Muy bien déjame explicártelo_. Explícamelo.

_-Bien. Me gusta estar por mi cuenta. Sin ataduras, las relaciones son complicadas y personas son lastimadas. ¿Quien necesita eso? Somos jóvenes vivimos en una de las ciudades más lindas del mundo. Debemos divertirnos mientras podamos y… guardar las cosas serias para más adelante._

-Por Dios, eres un HOMBRE, ella es un tipo!

-Bien Rukia, pero espera, ¿qué pasa si te enamoras?

La cara de desconcierto de la chica lo dejo pensando y esa risa burlona de ¿donde salió?

-¿Qué? Es amor, no es El ratón de los dientes.

_-Bueno, ¿pero qué significa incluso esa palabra? He estado en relaciones y no creo haberlo visto._

-Tal vez aun no…

_-Y la mayoría de los matrimonios se divorcian hoy en día. Como mis padres_.

-Pero….

-Yo creo que la señorita se queja mucho hip!

_-La señorita no lo hace. No existe tal cosa como el amor, es una fantasía._

-Bueno creo que estás equivocada.

_-De acuerdo, bien ¿qué es eso que me estoy perdiendo?_

-Creo que lo sabrás cuando lo sientas.

_-Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que estamos en desacuerdo._

-Sí bien. ¿Quién canta ahora?

_-Yo propongo al "Gran" aquí presente._

No estoy lo suficientemente ebrio.

_-¡Bartman!_

Unos minutos después un chico alto y con la camisa semi-abierta cantaba a viva voz.

**Afuera junto al furgón espero.**

**Afuera la familia cocina.**

**Afuera junto al lanzallamas.**

**Afuera esperamos hasta que nuestras caras se pongan azules.**

**Sé que camino nervioso.**

**Sé que la barba sucia cuelga.**

**¡Llévame a cualquier parte!**

**Hay una espera muy larga…**

**Muy larga muy larga**

**Aquí viene tu hombre.**

_-¡Vamos Ichigo! Sigue así._

**Aquí viene tu hombre.**

Ya en la barra del antro un sujeto con un parche en el ojo servía las bebidas, mientras escuchaba como una pareja hablaba animadamente.

_-Lo miraba en la tarde era el mejor programa después de ¡Chappy el conejo!_

-Sí era el mejor Show en TV. Lo sé

_-El auto fantástico, la canción era lejos lo mejor._

_-Tan buena…._

-La resaca me durara mínimo una semana - _Créeme a mí también._

Lejos de ellos un castaño completamente ebrio cantaba arriba de la tarima.

**De lunes a domingo voy desesperado  
el corazón prendido ahí en el calendario,  
buscándote y buscando como un mercenario,  
tu dime donde estas que yo no te encontrado  
las manecillas giran yo voy al contrario  
comiéndome la vida a sorbos y a tragos  
me viste así de frente que tremendo impacto,  
para unirme a tu mirada dime**

**Si hay que ser torero  
poner el alma en el ruedo no importa lo que se venga  
pa' que sepas que te quiero como un buen torero  
me juego la vida por ti….**

-Linda Nell ven a mis brazos.- ¡Te amo!

-¡Kya! Suéltame pervertido - ¡Nnoitra ayúdame por favor!

-¡Déjala en paz gusano!

-Dos minutos después y Asano Keigo estaba tirado y golpeado en la entrada del bar y antro "Espada", Ichigo lo arrastraba e intentaba pararlo, la morena lo ayudaba a sostenerlo mientras él hacia parar un taxi para su ridículo amigo.

_-Estuviste maravilloso Asano-san._

-Lo sé soy genial la ¡tengo loca! Pronto Nell vendrá a mí.

-Tu eres hermosa Rukia-chan, eres tan divertida y bienes en tamaño mini. ¡Los quiero amigos!

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Oye ¡! Se da la vuelta antes de entrar en el taxi que el sexy publicista había hecho parar y antes de subirse le dice a la menuda chica.

-Tú… ¡Le gustas! ¡Y mucho!

-Buenas noches Keigo.- de una patada Ichigo lo metió al taxi deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Lamento que vieras eso - discúlpalo un poco de sake y se vuelve un completo loco.

_-¿Es verdad?_

-Sí, sí lo vieras tu misma me creerías, pasa bebiendo y cantándole a la camarera, creo que le gusta o algo.

_-No, no me refiero a Asano._

-Lo otro…. ¿dices?

_-¿Te gusto?_

-Sí por supuesto que me gustas - Tenia el corazón a mil.

_-¿Como amigos?_

La decepción se apodero de él, acaso dijo ¿amigos?

_-Entonces ¿sólo como amigos Kurosaki?_ La chica lo miraba necesitaba una respuesta.

-Sí, quiero decir… no sé no había pensado realmente acerca de… ¿Porque?

_-No hay razón. Sólo creo que eres interesante y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos ¿Está bien?_

-Si claro tú y yo deberíamos ser amigos. Algo dentro le apretaba el pecho porque le dolía tanto.

_-Bien bueno voy en esa dirección así que ¡buenas noches!_

-Buenas noches Rukia.

La vio alejarse entre las solitarias calles de Tokyo, se sintió mal por no ofrecerle compañía pero la sensación en su interior le era molesta, le quemaba, ¿era acaso desilusión lo que sentía?

N.A

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Cualquier reclamo, palabra de aliento o lo que sea al botón azul de abajo XD

Los saluda Metitus ^^


End file.
